warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
You Choose/1
Book 1 of the You Choose Series This story is interactive Settings Bold word/s are the settings for this YOU CHOOSE story. Forest/'Lake' SkyClan/'No SkyClan' 1 wip Start You are Windwater, a male warrior in ThunderClan. You are on patrol with two warriors named Heronfern and Ashflame. Suddenly, a ShadowClan patrol jumps out at you! "Get off our territory!" the leading cat growls. "Attack!" Heronfern and Ashflame are fighting back. What will you do? If you fight back, go to 2. If you do not wish for battle, go to 7. 2 You leap onto a grey she-cat. She is aiming for a blow at your neck. You dodge skilfully and you two wrestle for a long time. Finally, you pin down the she-cat. "Are you going to kill me?" she hisses with a hint of mercy in her voice. If you take this battle too seriously and kill her, go to 14. If you spare her life, go to 4. 3 wip 4 You jump off the she-cat's body and glare at her. "Thanks!" the she-cat mews happily, padding after her wounded Clanmates. "I'll always remember what you did!" Back at camp, Heronfern tells your Clan leader, Hawkstar, what happened. Hawkstar looks at you. "You avoided war between our two Clans," he booms. "Thank you." Two moons later.. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here to hear what I have to say!" Hawkstar booms. Cats gather and a ceremony is held. "Finchpaw, your mentor will be Windwater!" After the ceremony.. "What should we do first?" Finchpaw asks you as she pads over to where you are sitting. If you want to go hunting, go to 10. If you want to go on a tour of the Clan territories, go to 12. 5 wip 7 A grey she-cat leaps onto you and tears apart your belly. You yowl in pain, but as you are a warrior that honours the warrior code, you do not defend yourself. Eventually, you sink to the floor, lifeless. The End (Ending 1) Go back and see if you can find another ending! 8 wip 9 wip 10 "Let's hunt," you decide. "Okee!" Finchpaw mewls, bouncing up and down happily. You lead your apprentice into the thick forest. You teach her how to do the hunters' crouch, and give her tips on how to catch prey. "What can you smell?" you ask. "Squirrel!" Finchpaw squeals after she sniffs the air. Finchpaw detects the the location of the squirrel and drops into a crouch. If you help your apprentice, go to 11. If you let her do it herself, go to 17. 11 wip 12 "Let's learn the territories today," you tell Finchpaw. "Sure!" Finchpaw mewls. You show her the territories one by one, going from WindClan, to RiverClan, then finally, ShadowClan. "Hey!" You turn around. Finchpaw is up ahead, but the grey she-cat from the fight two moons ago is staring at you. "Follow me!" she hisses. If you follow her, go to 15. If you ignore her, go to 9. 14 You hiss into the she-cat's face and slash her belly open. She shudders and lies lifeless in your paws. "You killed her!" a ShadowClan cat roars at you. "You'll pay for what you've done!" The ShadowClan cats drag the she-cat away. Back at camp, Heronfern tells your Clan leader, Hawkstar, what happened. Hawkstar looks at you. "You killed a cat!" he screeches. "Now ShadowClan will not rest until their warrior's death is avenged!" You bow your head in shame. That night.. You are on guard duty. A rustle in the bushes alerts you. What was that? you think. A yowling ball of fur claws at your face and hisses. "ShadowClan, attack!" a loud yowl echoes through the night. While wrestling the cat on you, you realise that ThunderClan is not awake yet. If you be a good warrior (and a nap-disturber) and call for your Clanmates, go to 3. If you try and handle things by yourself an be stupid, go to 5. 15 You tell Finchpaw to go back to camp first. "I'll hunt for a while," you tell her when she frowns. Making sure that Finchpaw's gone, you pad quickly after the grey she-cat. She leads you into a bush. "I just want to thank you for saving me," she mews. "My name's Cloudshade." "I'm Windwater," you purr, realising that you like this cat. "Comon!" Cloudshade yowls, sprinting away. You chase her. A while later.. Coming back to camp with a squirrel (and feeling amazing!). A she-cat pads up to you. You recognize her as Bubblepool, Hawkstar's sister. "Do you want to go hunting with me tomorrow?" she asks dreamily. You have a feeling she clearly likes you. If you accept, go to 8. If you decline, go to 1. 17 wip